This invention relates to drilling equipment and, more particularly, to a vibratory/impulse apparatus for selectable use with an earth-penetrating device, such as an auger, without interference with its normal operation.
The addition of vibratory and impulse actions to an earth-penetrating device, such as a pile driver, auger, hammer or the like, enhances penetration. However, past mechanisms are relatively complex in configuration and require incorporation of the elements with the drilling apparatus. It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus which is releasably interposed between the drive mechanism and earth-penetrating device so as to provide upon demand a vibratory, hammer-like action during the earth-penetrating action.